begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Options
The Options Menu can be accessed from the Home Page by pressing Options. It can also be accessed from the Scoreboard by pressing "Tab" and clicking on Options. Customizable Options *Crosshair Style: There are four different crosshairs to choose from: Small, Big, Static, and Stay. The default is Small. *Camera View: There are two different camera views to choose from: First Person and Third Person. The First Person option is viewing the game from the character while the Third Person option is viewing the game from above the character. The default is First Person. *Mouse Sensitivity: This option allows the player to alter the sensitivity of the mouse by clicking and dragging the bar with the mouse. The lowest option is 0.1 and the highest option is 8.0. The default is 2.5. *Invert Mouse: There are two different mouse options to choose from: Disabled and Enabled. The Enabled option will invert the movement of the mouse but not the left and right mouse buttons. The Disabled option will use the normal mouse movements. The default is Disabled. *Crouch: There are two different Crouch options to choose from: Toggled and Hold. The Toggled option allows the player to crouch by pressing the Crouch Key (Default "C") and stand by pressing the Crouch Key again. The Hold option allows the player to crouch by holding the Crouch Key and stand by releasing the Crouch Key. The default is Toggled. *Accuracy: There are two different Accuracy options to choose from: Toggled and Hold. The Toggled option allows the player to zoom with their weapon by pressing the Accuracy Key (Default "Mouse1" or "Right Mouse Button") and exit zoom mode by pressing the Accuracy Key again. The Hold option allows the player to zoom with their weapon by holding the Accuracy Key and exit zoom mode by releasing the Accuracy Key. The default is Toggled. *Sound Effect Volume: This option allows the player to alter the sound effect volume by clicking and dragging the bar with the mouse. The lowest option is at the left end of the bar and the highest option is at the right end of the bar. The default is at the right end of the bar. *Show Framerate: There are two different Frame rate options: Disabled and Enabled. The Disabled option will not show the player's Frame rate while the Enabled option will show the player's Frame rate in the upper right corner. The default is Disabled. *Show Ping: There are two different Ping options: Disabled and Enabled. The Disabled option will not show the player's Ping while the Enabled option will show the player's Ping in the upper right corner. The Default is Disabled. *Show HUD: There are two different HUD options: Disabled and Enabled. The Disabled option will not show the Scorebar and the player's Health, Current Magazine and Reserve Ammo, Stamina, and Cash while the Enabled option will show the Scorebar and the player's Health, Current Magazine and Reserve Ammo, Stamina, and Cash. *Show Teammate Names: There are two different Teammate Names options: Disabled and Enabled. The Disabled option will disable teammate's names above their character's head. The Enabled option will place teammate's names above their character's head. The default is Enabled. Tips & Tricks To make the best out of BeGone, it is recommended that you adjust the Options to fit your playing style. Category:Technical information